Passive aggressive bull&
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Bakura wants something. Can Ryou give it to him before he loses faith? ok there is rape in this and some cursing...not too graphic...Enjoy & Review please! (one shot!)


**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely naught! But if I did…grins promiscuously Don't own the song.

either!

**Title:** Passive aggressive bullshit!

**A.N:** This is a one shot fic, Bakura/Ryou and a touch of Marik/Malik Enjoy perverts … OH! One more thing:

INSPIRED BY A PERFECT CIRLE'S 'PASSIVE'

(which I don't own…NO DUH ASSHOLES! J/K!)

**P.S:** Everything that is centered and that is in bold are lyrics from the song but also words that Bakura says.

"'Dead as dead can be,' and the doctor tells me

But I just can't believe him, ever the optimistic one"

I stumbled in, my limbs humming from the drugs, my head spinning- my body on the verge of energy override, and the adrenaline-the rage-pushing me. Marik had said to give up, that you were too scared, too little…too soft. But I can't let myself believe it. Can't believe that beneath that beauty that reminds me so much of myself there is nothing but calm, quiet… and passive-aggressive bullshit.

"I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy

Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe

Someday I will walk away and say, 'You disappoint me,'

Maybe you're better off this way"

I walk into the room and call out your name, nothing but quiet responds me. I slam the door shut and scream your name again, this time I hear your squeak. Your trembling reply. I can almost smell your fear, and it makes my blood boil…but I can also remember the rage that seeps off of you when you are beneath me, your face buried in the pillows, your screams muffled, your limbs trembling, your body tense and your blood pooling on the white sheets beneath your hips and you throbbing need. And as I move and thrust I can't help but hope…pray that it will come through, someday you will pull through…

But then when it's over and I'm filled with cum… you look up at me, with such fear…such love and I can't help but feel sorry, disappointed…scaredquestioning myself of your capabilities. And I curse you…cause maybe just maybe…

Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic

I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been

It's your right and your ability

To become my perfect enemy'

I call your name one last time, and I see you glide out of the shadows slowly, your eyes wide with fear. You flinch as I beckon you forward, look at me like you would look at Lucifer and tears begin to pool in your eyes. You remain quiet, but I see your eyes begging me please- I shut my heart to it. You step forward and begin to question me, to call me by name. And I my hand flies, and you fall backwards, it seems like you fell forever before you hit the ground. You scramble back the blood streaming out your nose and down you face…My little angel has hurt in his eyes.

I jump on top of you, pinning your hands down beneath my knees and pinning your mid section and legs down with my body weight even as you try to struggle against it all. My hands begin to unzip my black leather pants and you go still and I smack you hard, so hard your head hits the cement floor. Then I hear a slight crunch. You begin to shiver, I see the tears pool in your beautiful eyes and I see the glimmer in you. The glimmer I swear by, the flash my dreams rest upon…It's…something like a soul bathed in inferno, something like a soul in heat, something like hell breaking loose in heaven…something like an angel with devil wings-ready to jump out at me, and chain me…and beat me…and make me proud and...Then as I slip my need out and touch yours through your tight night pants, the demonic angel, it just goes away. Replaced again…by FEAR.

"Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe

Someday I'll walk away and say, 'You disappoint me,'

Maybe you're better off this way"

The rage bubbles in me so strongly that I go blind, my mouth goes dry and I forget my previous intentions as I scream. I feel like an animal, a 3000 year old monster finally breaking loose. I rip through your clothing and bare you flesh, I rip through that little opening and I grab your neck as I begin to thrust into you. You cry whole heartedly as I feel you tremble and bleed. And now…I can't help but think…maybe you will never be…Maybe Marik was right…Maybe this is all you are good for and maybe…just-

"Maybe you're better off this way

Maybe you're better off this way

Maybe you're better off this way

You're better of this-you're better off this'

Maybe you're better off!"

I continue to thrust in you, my lust growing with my every thrust and with your every whimper. I claim your lips and bite down, your squeal making me fuck you harder and harder and now you're screaming my name. Screaming it for all your worth and I can see there is pleasure in you eyes, but the fear is overshadowing it, and it's pulling it into the ground and it's disappearing again and my hope is fading as I hope you'd just-

"Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe

Someday I'll walk away and say, you fking disappoint me!'

Maybe you're better off this way"

Before I knew it, before I couldn't control it… and I was cumming, and your need had gone, the devil was the angel again and as my cum mixes with your blood, your trembling defeat. As I look into those Angel eyes that silently blame me…That silently beg me that silently curse me. You're whimpering and looking away now and I feel myself being ripped apart inside from your silent assault on my emotions…So as I cum inside you, and my eyes roll back in my head, and my head falls back, I feel the words rumble from my mouth…every sentence accentuated with a thrust:

**"Go ahead and play dead**

**I know that you can hear this**

**Go ahead and play dead**

**Why can't you turn and face me**

**Why can't you turn and face me**

**Why can't you turn and face me**

**Why can't you turn and face me**

**YOU FUCKING DISAPPOINT ME!"**

Getting off of you, I pull up my pants and zip them up. I look at you curled in a fetal position, you're balling your eyes out and I can feel my heart breaking again. I close my eyes, the tears almost streaming down my own face. I wipe my eyes clean, straightening my clothes and I turn and walk towards the door I open it, but before I leave I turn around and look at you one last time and the words come out:

**"Passive aggressive bullshit…"**

Before I turn around and leave you lying there on the floor.

Marik is waiting for me in the car, and he leans over and opens the door as he sees me step out of the cream colored building. I jump in and watch as Malik straddles him and begins to grind into him. Moaning, Marik grabs his upper arms and claims his lips in a possessive kiss. Marik bites down hard into Malik's bottom lip and I hear Malik's squeal as the blood trickles down his lips and chin; then he pulls back and slaps Marik hard across the face causing the latter to growl in pleasured pain. I watched on with utter jealousy as Marik looked up from the position Malik's slap had placed his face in and smiled at me lecherously as he questioned "So…was I right or was I right?"

I slammed the car door shut and looked away "Just shut the fuck up and drive asshole." was all I dared say…If I spoke any more then that, I was sure my heart would fall to pieces.

So what do you think? You like? I hope you do! REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
